Facing the Wolf
by turians4ferelden89
Summary: A month after Solas left, Ellana is tired of sitting around waiting for him. It's time to find him and get the answers she deserves. Something lurks quietly behind her in the shadows, tempting and taunting her; making her doubt herself. Is she truly ready to face the truth of the identity of the Dread Wolf? R&R! Solas/Lavellan
1. Alone

AN: Sorry this took so long to post. I've probably read over this a million times, but I think it's finally ready! There's a lot of interesting stuff going to start happening so I really hope you guys like it. Please favorite and comment and let me know what you think and who you would like to see stories of! I'm working on something with Fenris right now, so that should be up soon as well. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 _The Veil is thin here. Can you feel it on your skin, tingling?_

Ellana closed her eyes, taking the same steps she had with Solas a month prior, imagining he was still there beside her. It was here that everything had fallen apart. As far as she had known, everything was going smoothly with him. They had grown close over the past few months since the Inquisition formed, even kissed a handful of times. She thought there was something more there. She thought he loved her...

 _Please vhenan, I can't._

Spoken then, the words were like daggers to her heart. Now, the pain was still fresh and she could feel the pain still like it were happening again.

Solas...

She walked over and sat where she had when he had removed her valaslin. It felt so intimate, in his own way. Something deeper and almost more meaningful than anything physical. Their relationship was special, different. He appreciated her on a different level than most, so why...

She looked down in the water at her reflection, observing the method he had used to show her how much she meant to him. Was that truly how much? He removed her valaslin and then vanished? Ellana touched her face where her tattoos used to be. It still felt weird to be without them, naked. The Dalish had held their tattoos in high regard and now to be without it...If her clan could see her now, she probably would not even be allowed back in.

But...it had been the last gift he left with her.

She had told the others that she was going out to find him. He had left so much behind and with no answers. Ellana was determined to find them. Leliana had asked her to wait to go out on her own, wait until her agents had searched thoroughly for him, but she was finished waiting. Ellana had to find him. There was just something about the way he left that threw her off. Something had to have been wrong. Solas had never been one to act on impulse so him just disappearing had to have some meaning behind it. He had been upset about the orb, but was that all this was about? There just seemed to be more to it than that.

The glen had just been her first stop on this journey. She just wanted to feel close to him one last time before she set out. She missed him. His touch, his lips, his voice, everything. It was quiet enough that she could almost pretend he was sitting there beside her.

"Sadness, sorrowful, neverending pain. Where? Why? What did I do to make him leave? I will find him. Somehow." The sudden voice made her jump, snapping her back to reality. She looked back towards the entrance of the glen to see Cole. How long had he been there? She felt a rush of heat fly to her cheeks, embarrassed that she had been caught.

"C-Cole, what are you doing? Why aren't you back at Skyhold?" Ellana asked. She was still trying to cover up her embarrassment, but was secretly glad she was no longer alone. She had never gone through something like this before. She felt so vulnerable and alone, it felt completely out of her usual habits.

He didn't speak again until he reached her, looking down at her with a sad expression. He sat down next to her, warily making sure that she wouldn't get mad at him for following. "The others said you were leaving...I had to make sure the hurt didn't take over. To make sure you were alright."

His strange words made her feel better, as they usually did. Cole was a special person, but besides the obvious first choice, he was a close second to who she needed right now. He always knew how to make her feel better and while the spirit of compassion helped with that a great deal, she liked to think they were becoming close enough that Cole just knew how to help her through these kinds of situations. She smiled at him, deeply wishing her face didn't give away the lie. "I'm fine Cole, but you shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"I'm not, you're here." He spoke, a small smile appearing on his features. Ellana sighed quietly, looking back towards the water. There was no getting through to him, but at the same time she didn't really want him to leave. "He will come back." His words surprised her, her gaze directing back at him. "He cares for you more than you think. His hurt is just...it needs to be fixed."

"It's nothing I'm sure that I couldn't have helped him with; we could have figured it out together. Why go on his own?" It made no sense. She had proved to him time and time again that he could trust her. She had done everything that she could think of to make him see just how useful she could be. She was the driving force behind the Inquisition, who was more capable of help than she? Cole grew quiet, musing on his answer.

"This hurt goes back a long time. He will face the wolf on his own and in the end, things will be better." Cole smiled at her, proud of his response. Ellana wasn't so sure though and it definitely didn't deter her away from her goal of going out to find him. "If you must go, I'm coming with you. Your hurt is very loud and I would like to help if I can." He pushed himself back up to his feet and held his hand out for her to take. It took her a moment, but Ellana accepted it and he immediately pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you, Cole." She still had to figure out where they were going to start their search, but with Cole along at least she wouldn't feel so lonely. The closest village was Crestwood, so maybe they should start there. The scouts Leliana would have already reached that area, but it was worth a try to go on foot. Maybe he passed through since then. "We should go ahead and get going. Hopefully we can reach the village before dark."

The two walked back towards the entrance of the glen towards the hart that had been waiting for them. Before getting on, Ellana took one last look back towards the glen. She swore to herself that she would find him, no matter what the cost. She was going to have her answers. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up onto her hart's back, Cole taking the spot behind her. Together they made their way towards the village, their long journey finally beginning.

* * *

From the other side of the glen, golden eyes glowed watching the two leave. The being growled from beneath the bushes before making his way out, getting a better look at them and making sure they didn't get too far out of his sight. Durion lips curled, his patience running thin. This was the one he was told belonged to _him_ after all. stepping out into the clearing, he glared at him from behind. "My patience is growing thin, Dread Wolf. You have two days or your _vhenan_ will be no more." Casting his spell, Durion vanished, his eyes fixated on the young elven girl riding off towards Crestwood.


	2. Searching

AN: Hooray another chapter! I am so sorry it took so long to get this up. I had to move, so everything that I was doing for fun just went right out the window. I barely had time to sit down and write! I did it though and here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. Once things start to get moving, I think you'll really like what I have planned. Just remember to review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"I just don't understand why he had to be so rude. All I wanted was information." Ellana huffed, crossing her arms and looking off in front of her angrily. While the leader of the Inquisition, the people of Crestwood still acted as if they feared her. Well…not necessarily her, but the idea that she was this mad mage in disguise the village was now so terrified of.

"Frightened. Alone. When will he come? Will he come? Who will be next. I hope it's not me…" Cole's words were quiet to a level only Ellana could hear. She understood, but they should trust the Inquisition. It was a shame. Ellana was excited to see just how much Crestwood had grown over the last month. Since the Blight, Crestwood had barely been holding on by a thread and now thanks to the Inquisition's help. After the events of Adament, Ellana sent a handful of Grey Wardens to help them rebuild, so now they were bustling with activity, they were growing. While things had definitely gotten better, this mad mage had been ruining everything Ellana and the rest of the Inquisition's hard work. Now, the villagers were too afraid to even come out of their homes even for someone who would be able to help.

"They're lost. They will find a way. Their hurt is not as loud as it was before, so that is definitely good." A small smile ran across Cole's face as he looked over at her. Ellana enjoyed talking to him more than probably anyone else since Solas disappeared. He was strange and his words sometimes didn't make any sense, but he was easy to talk to and easy to please. He just wanted to help those that needed them and that was exactly what Ellana was striving to do. She wanted to help everyone. It was unfortunate that those very same people didn't seem to want to be helpful enough so that she could actually do something about their problems.

Mentions of this mage had reached Skyhold only a few days ago which was the exact news that threw Ellana into action. She just wanted to see for herself. Was it him? Probably not, but she would find out. It didn't sound like the Solas she knew, but the Solas she knew also wouldn't disappear without any sort of warning either. It seemed she didn't know him as well as she thought she did, so there was no telling what he was capable of. "I just need some information before jumping into something we're not ready for. I mean, who knows who this mage is!" Ellana threw her arms in the air, lost as to what they should do. They could just go to the cave and confront this mage. Best case, it could be Solas. Worst, they would become this mage's next victim. After a moment, she sighed softly and turned to face Cole. "I suppose we'll just have to handle this ourselves though. If no one's going to give us the information we need, then we'll find out for ourselves."

"I will go with you. We must help them heal their hurt." Cole spoke slowly, the smile still on his face. Ellana nodded. Despite them not helping them before heading off to deal with this mage, they would still do it. That was what the Inquisition was here for after all, to help make Thedas a better place.

"We'll find and deal with the mage in the morning. Let's go back to camp and rest up." The elf smiled and turned back to head towards the camp where yet another challenge awaited her. She would have to fall asleep yet again. Since Solas left, she had hardly been able to sleep. She had silently begged him to come to her dreams in the Fade and take her away from this place every night, yet he never showed. If nothing else, she just wanted to see him, talk to him, make sure he was okay and to find out where he was and why he left. Was that really so much to ask? She loved him...

Making it back to camp, Ellana went into her own tent and sat down on her cot. Preparing herself for another lonely night.

Cole stood silently, his surroundings all too familiar. Since the events at Adament and the ability to become more like a spirit, he had become even more connected to the Fade. It was different, but a good different. While he was there he was able to become deeply connected to the people he meet there, the dreamers that hurt while they were still asleep. He was still able to help even them, without even being there. He sat in what had become his usual spot, listening intently on his surroundings until a familiar hurt slowly made its way nearer.

"Broken, but not forgotten. Trapped, but not for good. Must find the key. Must find a way out, but how? 'But the People, they need me.'"

Cole lifted his head, his eyes barely visible under the long hat he wears as the elf drew near.

Solas.

"You are late." Solas spoke, his eyes focused completely on the young spirit.

Cole looked down to the ground. "Yes." There was a part of him deep down that felt the need to apologize, but it was difficult. Difficult to feel anything but confusion and a strong need to understand after the way he had treated Ellana. Solas grew quiet, his eyes scanning the area. A strange yet peaceful look crossed his features; a look that showed just how much he loved the Fade, how much he felt completely at home here. Cole tried to understand and while he knew more than the others about what Solas was going through, he still felt himself struggling.

"Where did you go? Worry is growing stronger by the day." Cole spoke slowly, carefully, hoping to get some answers that he could possibly share to calm Ellana. "What is going on?"

Solas remained quiet for several minutes, his features remaining sad and distant. Trying to string the words together, Solas looked down at the spirit and sighed softly. "It is better this way."

"I'm not so sure. Ellana hurts."

"She will overcome, but you must take her back to Skyhold. It isn't safe around me and it is best that she remains where I left her." Solas spoke, kneeling down to Cole's level. Cole had always liked Solas. He was strange, but he had a special kind of hurt that he felt that could easily be healed if he returned to Ellana's side. He had always been so kind to him, so why was he not being the same to her? She was hurting. It would be so easy to tell Ellana that he had met with Solas in private, it would calm her at least enough to know that he was alright. Or would it only cause her more pain? Cole couldn't let it end like this. Couldn't let him get away. The two were hurting and all they needed was each other. It made no sense. Cole stood, looking down at him with an angry expression. Emotion confused him, but these made him upset. Why wouldn't they want to heal their own hurt? Why make it worse on themselves? Why hurt Ellana willingly?

In a fit of trying to understand, Cole scanned his mind for the answers to fix everything. All the hurt from both sides. "Come back with me. You can apologize and then everything will be fine. She can forgive you and it will be alright. She will, I promise. You don't need to worry about her, she is strong, but she needs you."

A smirk appeared on the elf's face, his body shifting towards the outlands of the Fade. "I am well aware of her strength and it is because of that strength that I believe she will accomplish a great deal more without me." Cole watched him, unsure of how to process what was happening. It didn't make any sense...

The silence between them was quiet for several minutes. It was difficult to find the words. What could he do if Solas refused to return with him? What would he tell Ellana if he had failed to help her after all she had done for him? "Why did you call me? You must have some reason." Cole finally broke the silence, the two locking eyes for the first time.

"I do." Solas spoke in a low tone, keeping his voice soft and level. Finally, he would have some answers.


	3. No Answer

Another chapter, horray! I appreciate how many followers I've been getting, you guys are the greatest! I apologize with the sporadic posting, but I am trying my best to get these chapters to you guys. I had planned to get a schedule going, but apparently I can't stick to them. The next chapter will come soon as the action and hopefully the most interesting part of my rendition of the ending is coming soon! Let me know what you guys think! Thanks again!

* * *

Reaching the tallest peak, Ellana looked out over the vast expanse of the lake. Thankfully for them, it was a lot more docile than the last time they had visited Crestwood. It just went to show how a town could thrive strongest without a tear in the veil nearby. Crestwood was definitely coming together.

With Cole close behind her, the two continued their search for the Mage that had been causing so much frustration and fear. Unfortunately, there was more than one cave and many mountains perfect for hiding those that didn't want to be found. They were returning to Crestwood. They had only been there early that day, but they had hoped that with a little pleading this time they would get some answers. They had tried to find this cave on their own, but it wasn't working as well as she had hoped. While Ellana took a breath to calm herself every few moments in an attempt to not get her hopes up, it actually helped her very little. She tried to keep herself distracted by talking to Cole. He did offer I come along, but she still couldn't quite figure out why. It seemed too strange for it to just be worry, Dorian possibly, but Cole? There had to be an actual reason. Even when prodded with questions, Cole continued to remain quiet, but it was difficult to figure out if it was natural for him or not. He went back and forth so quickly...but Ellana couldn't help but feel that something was upsetting him.

She had been attempting to get him to open up more to her, but it seemed like it wasn't going as well as she had thought.

As they grew closer to Crestwood, they began to notice how quiet it truly was. While not the most exciting of villages, Ellana remembered her time here rather enjoyable. She and her friends had solved the mystery of what happened to Old Crestwood. Those that lived there knew they had been evacuated when the lake suddenly overflowed and took over the village, but what they hadn't known was that the mastermind behind the action...was none other than the mayor. While overall, he had tried to help, the flood ended up doing more harm than good and even killed several of the villagers who got trapped below. Ellana shook her head at the memory. Things had worked out it seemed. Crestwood was now thriving under a new mayor, or at least...that was what she had heard from Leliana's reports.

Crossing the bridge towards the village, Ellana could see no villager in sight. It was strange, but being able to put two and two together, it was obvious why no one was around.

"Fear has overtaken them. We will help them." Cole spoke from behind her, a look of worry crossing his features as he looked at the empty village.

"We definitely will, but we'll need some help and I believe the mayor is the person we need to see to give us just that." Ellana smiled at him, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Even if the answers you need are not the answers you want?" He spoke again, his eyes shifting to the side. Ellana turned to him, confused. What did he just say? She saw his expression change and his eyes darken as he pushed by her. Something was obviously wrong. Why was he speaking this way and not offering any answers for her. His words had always been cryptic, but this seemed far more intense than usual.

"Please, Inquisitor, you must leave." The mayor of Crestwood spoke in exhausted huffs, panic filling his voice. Elana had hoped that the mayor of all people would be more than willing to help them after explaining her plans to get rid of these mage. As it turned out, he was just as frightened as everyone else. He hadn't been mayor of Crestwood for very long, so that could possibly be a good explanation. In his mind, he was just another scared villager.

"If you could just give us some information. Anything that could help..." Ellana pleaded. As much as searching the mountains and many caves around the village sounded, they were searching for one in particular amongst many. Going over the area could take a while and if this mage was as mad as they say, they didn't have the time to waste. Anything this man could give them...

"I've told you everything I knew."

"But, you've told us nothing." None of this made any sense and it was quickly becoming clear that this mage was nowhere near the Solas she knew. It only made her wonder, what could this mage have possibly done that struck the entire village with so much fear?

"No one has spent more than a few moments with him before perishing. You've seen how afraid the people of Crestwood have become. They can barely leave their homes." The more they spoke to the man, the more his nerves seemed to get the better of them. It was becoming more clear that they would get nothing out of him.

"I only need a location." She was fully confident in their abilities to face whatever this mage could possibly throw at them. She just needed to be pointed in the right direction. he eyed her for several minutes before breaking eye contact. This was getting nowhere.

"Perhaps it is better we leave, Ellana. We are only causing more pain." Cole spoke softly from behind her, yet loud enough for her to hear. Ellana nodded and turned to leave.

"Thank you for your help. We will do all we can to rid you from your fear, as well as the rest of the villagers." While frustrating, she could understand. They didn't want to go anywhere near him. They were ordinary people with no true way of defending themselves against someone well versed with the arcane. Whoever this mage was, he seemed quite powerful from some of the stories that had made their way to Skyhold. Ellana stormed out of the house and looked out towards the mountains in anger. "Well, that was a complete waste of time. What are we to do now?"

"Perhaps if we talked with the villagers...made them understand. Someone will help." Cole's voice was so soft, it was barely able to be made out. After a moment of watching his eyes search the village, he finally made eye contact with her. "Someone wishes to help." He took a step towards the middle of the village only to be stopped almost immediately by Ellana. She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her.

"Cole, please tell me what's going on. I can't exactly explain it, but I feel as though you are in a great deal of pain. You were always there for me, but I feel like you aren't willing to confide in me. You seemed like you had a purpose to come on this journey with me, but you refused to tell me. Why?" Ellana was determined to get her answers. It was strange for her that Cole seemed so closed off from her. Why not exactly the most open of books, if someone asked, he would explain it all. Now, he seemed to be hiding something and trying to keep her at bay. She wasn't foolish enough to not see the changes in him.

"Ellana...please..." His eyes were filled with pain and sadness, but a stubbornness shown through to keep the reasoning all to himself.

She let go of his arm with a huff. Frustration filled her mind. Why was no one bothering to answer her questions? This trend was only stirring up confusion and more questions, especially when both Solas and now Cole are completely dodging her questions. "Are all of you going to start treating me this way? I can handle it, Cole, whatever it is, but what I can't handle are my friends keeping secrets from me. I only want to help. Why did you come with me?"

Cole watched her for several moments before turning his eyes away. "I am sorry...when I can answer, I will tell you."

More frustration...

"Fine..." Ellana brushed by him, forcing her questions and worry from her mind. While she worried for him, she couldn't distract herself from her main mission. Helping the people of Crestwood and hopefully finding some clues about Solas. Whether he wanted to come with her quietly or helpful, was up to him. Cole followed behind her quickly, quietly, sadly leading the way towards the one who would help.

"There...he lives there." Cole points towards an elf on the far side of town. He was the only one that the two had seen that didn't seem to be hiding. He was in the open, waiting. As they walked towards him, Ellana could tell that he was not Dalish, and it seemed obvious that he didn't belong to any alienage. He looked well taken care of as a possible slave would be, but he was unattended. As soon as the elf spotted them, he ran towards him with a smile.

"Inquisitor. Y-you are the Inquisitor, right?" Without even stopping to breath, the elf continued, his words frantic. "I need your help. My master went into the mountains to find that mage and hasn't returned. I had heard from some of the villagers that you plan to confront him." He finally stopped, his eyes wrought with worry. Ellana couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It was normal for the _flat-ears_ to become attached to their masters, but she had never really seen it first-hand. "You are going r-right? Please, you have to take me with you!" He took a step closer to her, his worried voice only growing more strained by the word.

"He is more powerful than he seems. He will be of use." Cole nodded in approval.

"And you know the area, correct? You could lead us to this mage?" Ellana asked, unsure exactly how she was to control this man. He seemed desperate to find his master and while Ellana was happy to calm his worry, she was not so keen to return this man back to his slaver.

The elf nodded. "I've lived here my whole life. M-me and the others used to play in those mountains. I-I could lead you there."

"Very well," Ellana spoke and continued down the path they had been walking towards the mountainside. "What is your name?"

"Durion, your grace." He gave a polite bow, a smile dangling across his lips.


End file.
